


i'm sorry

by orphan_account



Series: Rich Kids with Problems [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Kissing, M/M, Relationship slowly fixing, argument, hurt/comfort sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm sorry I give you such a hard time, I'll get better, I promise."





	i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention that in this au Seungmin and Changbin living in the same fancy apt building
> 
> sorry for any typos in advanced

Seungmin only lied numb. His body felt cold as he tossed in his bed. A phone without replies kept him on edge. His heart only hurt more as every minute passed. Seungmin turned to his best friend, sorrow.

A ding lead him to believe there was hope. But without doubt there was only disappointment. "I'm sorry about tonight" and "We should break up" made Seungmin's tears swell. Why do the ones that have our heart hurt us?

Seungmin found himself calling over and over. He cried hard; more then he's ever. He took deep breathes before speaking. "Why?" He can only muster. Changbin, of course, has no answer. He can only slur sorrys in Seungmin's ear. Seungmin only stood choked up in his own tears.

"I hate you," Seungmin doesn't mean it. He doesn't want to make the situation worse but he can't seem to control himself. "I hate that I love you," he huffed. The younger wiped his tears.

"Let's break up,"

Seungmin only wanted Changbin to stop. He wanted his pain to go away.

"No."

"Why not?"

Seungmin thought for a moment. He cried hardly as he heard Changbin's sighs. "I don't wanna live without you." Seungmin confessed. "You're not allowed to break up with me!" Seungmin commanded.

"Hey, come out." Seungmin hurried over to his door. He swung it open and saw Changbin standing outside. Changbin hung up the call and received Seungmin in his arms. The tall brunette wept in the smaller man's shoulder. He inhaled the scent of alcohol from the older man. Changbin softly rubbed the back of the younger's head. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

Changbin only brushed his fingertips against Seungmin's soft skin. He softly caressed the brunette's face. Seungmin, who's head was laid on his arm, felt soothed by the soft gentle touches. Changbin took the opportunity to leave small kisses on the younger's moles. Seungmin only kissed his lover on the lips. Changbin grinned as he kissed the latter back. He went back to giving Seungmin's soft touches; admiring the younger's soft features.

"I'm sorry I give you such a hard time, I'll get better, I promise."


End file.
